The Legend of Korra: Patience
by maila08
Summary: It's 5 years later and the twins have turned 10...they will soon be taking their test to see if they have fully mastered their element...


Big shout out to BG-13 for the corrections :) Thanks! Enjoy everyone...

* * *

As you go through life you'll see  
There is so much that we  
Don't understand

And the only thing we know  
Is things don't always go  
The way we planned

But you'll see every day  
That we'll never turn away  
When it seems all your dreams come undone

We will stand by your side  
Filled with hope and filled with pride  
We are more than we are  
We are one

* * *

*Five years later*

Though Korra's children were not Airbender's, she decided to teach them a couple of techniques. Spiral movements and meditating was of the few things she taught them. However, not both her children had the patience for meditation.

Karah had Korra's exact personality from when she was younger. The little Firebender wouldn't and couldn't sit still during any of the sessions. Her son, however, could, but was always being distracted by his sister. Korra finally gave up and dismissed them half way through the lesson.

"I thought we'd never get out of there," Karah told her brother as they left their mother at the meditation pavilion.

"I like doing that. Why can't you just sit still and shut up?" Mac asked with a scowl. His sister rolled her ember eyes.

"You are such a momma's boy," she said, running from him.

"Am not!" he called after her. He thought about chasing after her, but decided to go back and finish the session with his mother. She'd promised to show him a couple of Waterbending tricks if he stayed. He went back and sat down next to her, closing her eyes and connecting his fists, taking deep breaths.

Korra opened one eye to glance down at her son and smiled before returning to her meditation.

"Where are your mother and brother?" Mako asked as his daughter ran past him. She skidded to a stop and smiled at her father.

"I guess Mac went back to finish meditating with Mom," she replied with a shrug.

"And why aren't you meditating with them?

"I don't think I'm doing it right. Besides it's not like I need it." Mako shook his head.

"It's good for you. Maybe that way you'll learn to control your Firebending a little more." His daughter pouted. She hated being told that she needed to work on control. She had control; it's just that sometimes her temper got the better of her. Her mother was a little more understanding since she went through the same phase, but still, it annoyed her to no end.

"Dad, may I remind you that I'm really close to mastering my element? In a couple of days, I'll have passed my test," she said. He shook his head and sighed. She was definitely her mother's daughter.

"Your cousins Ami and Ty are in the house," he said with a smirk. She beamed and ran towards their house.

Asami and Bolin had conceived a baby girl a year after the twins. Her name was Ami. She was a Nonbender just like her mother, but an exceptional martial artist. She had her mother's beauty and her father's eyes and wit. The Chief had also given birth to a girl around the same time, Ty. She was just like her mother. Though, from what Katara said, she was a lot like Toph, with her sense of humor and toughness.

Korra had had the brilliant idea of starting a peewee league for Pro-Bending. There would be several levels to it before the students would be ready for the big leagues. And so there wouldn't be any bias, the same guy who ran the Pros would run the Little League.

When the deal finally came through, Korra had signed up their kids, and Lin had also allowed her daughter to participate. So far their team was number one in all categories and in a few years, they would be allowed to compete professionally.

Mako walked over to the pavilion and smiled as he saw his Waterbenders sitting next to each other in their meditative stances. A short while later, Korra opened her eyes and stretched her arms over her head. She stood, followed by Mac, and Korra immediately swung an arm over her husband's shoulder. She grinned up at him. He leaned forward and kissed her softly.

"Mom!" the little Waterbender yelled as he covered his eyes. He hated seeing his parents kiss. Mako and Korra laughed.

"You still up for a few Waterbending tricks Kiddo?" He smiled and nodded.

"Ami and Ty are here," Mako commented. His son smiled wider and he ran toward the house. Korra leaned against her husband as she watched her son run away and Mako put his hands on her waist. She smiled and kissed him again.

"They grow up so fast," she said. He grinned.

"Weren't you always saying that you couldn't wait for them to grow up?" he teased. Korra rolled her eyes.

"Yes. But it seems like only yesterday I was holding them in my arms for the first time. They were so tiny and vulnerable…they still are," she replied.

"We'll always keep them safe, Korra. Don't worry," he reassured her, rubbing her back. Although many of their enemies were gone, Korra was still weary. She feared that someone would try to take revenge on her through her children. She tried her best to protect them without being overbearing like the White Lotus had been with her.

Korra sighed. "We should go and see what trouble your kids are getting into before they tear down the house," she said with a smirk. Mako raised a brow.

"Excuse me, my kids? They get that from you," he replied. Korra simply laughed as they walked back up to the house.

* * *

"Pay close attention," Mako instructed as he generated the Lightning and threw it towards Korra. The Avatar took it in her fingertips and redirected it into the sky.

"Wow," the twins said in unison.

"I want to try," the little Firebender said. Karah had some ability when it came to Lightning. If she was ever calm enough she could create a pretty decent current. But that was few and in between. Korra herself could only redirect it thus far.

"No," both parents replied.

"But why not?"

"It's a dangerous thing to generate Lightning. And even more so to actually redirect it," Mako explained.

"Then what was even the point in showing me?"

"So you can study the movements," her mother replied, patting her head. "You need to be a little more levelheaded. Meditating could help you with that. Once you have that down then we'll talk about redirection. For now, study the movements."

Karah scowled at her parents. Mac let out a snort. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"What?" he asked, innocently. His sister made a flame in her hand and he got into his fighting stance.

Mako sighed and stepped between the two. "No sparring yet. I'm going to go get Zuko and Katara for the tests."

"I'll go with you, Dad," the little Waterbender said as he followed him. Korra made to follow the boys but stopped once she noticed her daughter wasn't coming.

"You coming?" The little Firebender shook her head.

"I'll wait here," she replied. Korra narrowed her eyes in suspicion but left the Firebender to her own devices.

Once she made sure that no one was around she got into her stance. She closed her eyes and started to move her arms around in the form her parents had taught her, feeling the electric energy in the air. She grinned. She was about to unleash the energy when suddenly she was blown back and landed with a loud thud on her rear. She growled and got back to her feet, trying again with the same results. That's when she heard someone clear their throat. The little Firebender froze and slowly turned to see her mother, arms crossed with a frown on her face.

"Oh, hey Mom. Heh. Didn't see you there," the girl said sheepishly.

The Waterbender sighed deeply. "Karah, forcing yourself to generate Lightning isn't going to help," she said, maintaining her patience. "Trust me. Been there, done that. You have to give it time. I tell you two to meditate, not to punish you, though it may feel that way, but to help your Bending progress."

"I just can't concentrate during those stupid sessions," Karah muttered. "I want to generate Lightning just like Dad. And fight a lot of bad guys just like you did..." Korra sighed again and kneeled down to her daughter's level.

"You'll generate Lightning eventually. Just give it time. You are only ten after all, and you can already do things that most people your age can't. And you still haven't even mastered it yet. Be patient." Korra wasn't even going to touch on the "fight a lot of bad guys" subject.

"Fine," she replied, pouting. Korra chuckled and the little Firebender gave her mother a hug. Zuko and Katara walked in a smiled at the girls. Both girls smiled back.

"Are you two ready for you Firebending and Waterbending test?" Katara asked the twins. They both nodded.

"You will both spar with each other while Katara and I observe and decide whether or not you two have the skill needed to successfully master your respective elements," Zuko told them.

"Into your stances," Mako said with a smile.

"Remember what we taught you," Korra added with a smile of her own. Both parents trying to hide their nervousness.

Karah and Mac sunk into their fighting stances, looking at each other with a grin.

"Good luck," Mac called to his sister. The Firebender smirked.

"You too. You're gonna need it."

"BEGIN!"


End file.
